September 2008 Lists (TCG)
These are the September 2008 Forbidden and Limited Lists for the OCG in effect since September 1, 2008. Full Lists Forbidden ; Monster Cards * Black Luster Soldier - Envoy of the Beginning * Chaos Emperor Dragon - Envoy of the End * Chaos Sorcerer * Cyber Jar * Cyber-Stein * Dark Magician of Chaos * Destiny HERO - Disk Commander * Fiber Jar * Magical Scientist * Magician of Faith * Makyura the Destructor * Sinister Serpent * Thousand-Eyes Restrict * Tribe-Infecting Virus * Tsukuyomi * Victory Dragon * Witch of the Black Forest * Yata-Garasu ; Spell Cards * Butterfly Dagger - Elma * Change of Heart * Confiscation * Dark Hole * Delinquent Duo * Dimension Fusion * Graceful Charity * Harpie's Feather Duster * Last Will * Metamorphosis * Mirage of Nightmare * Painful Choice * Pot of Greed * Premature Burial * Raigeki * Snatch Steal * Temple of the Kings * The Forceful Sentry ; Trap Cards * Call of the Haunted * Exchange of the Spirit * Imperial Order * Last Turn * Ring of Destruction * Sixth Sense * Time Seal Limited ; Monster Cards * Breaker the Magical Warrior * Card Trooper * Cyber Dragon * D.D. Warrior Lady * Dandylion * Elemental HERO Stratos * Exodia the Forbidden One * Gorz the Emissary of Darkness * Green Baboon, Defender of the Forest * Left Arm of the Forbidden One * Left Leg of the Forbidden One * Marshmallon * Morphing Jar * Neo-Spacian Grand Mole * Night Assailant * Raiza the Storm Monarch * Right Arm of the Forbidden One * Right Leg of the Forbidden One * Sangan * Snipe Hunter * Treeborn Frog * Twin-Headed Behemoth ; Spell Cards * Advanced Ritual Art * Brain Control * Card Destruction * Fissure * Future Fusion * Giant Trunade * Gold Sarcophagus * Heavy Storm * Level Limit - Area B * Limiter Removal * Megamorph * Monster Gate * Monster Reborn * Mystical Space Typhoon * Overload Fusion * Reasoning * Scapegoat * Smashing Ground * Swords of Revealing Light * United We Stand ; Trap Cards * Ceasefire * Crush Card Virus * Gravity Bind * Magic Cylinder * Mind Crush * Mirror Force * Ojama Trio * Return from the Different Dimension * The Transmigration Prophecy * Torrential Tribute * Trap Dustshoot * Ultimate Offering * Wall of Revealing Light Semi-Limited ; Monster Cards * Dark Armed Dragon * Judgment Dragon * Manticore of Darkness * Mask of Darkness * Necroface * Phantom of Chaos * Rescue Cat ; Spell Cards * Book of Moon * Card of Safe Return * Chain Strike * Foolish Burial * Magical Stone Excavation * Nobleman of Crossout Unlimited ; Monster Cards * Destiny HERO - Malicious * Light and Darkness Dragon ; Spell Cards * Allure of Darkness * Mage Power * Reinforcement of the Army ; Trap Cards * Royal Decree Changes References Category:Forbidden & Limited Lists